Hermoso
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: 'Saga Cinco años'. Jellal se quedó mudo ante la declaración de aquél hermoso ser que afirmaba ser Erza. Sí, eran idénticas, el único problema es que la Titania que él recordaba tenía diecinueve años, no cinco. Jellal/Erza. One-shot.


**Hermoso.**

**Resumen:** 'Saga Cinco años'. Jellal se quedó mudo ante la declaración de aquél hermoso ser que afirmaba ser Erza. Sí, eran idénticas, el único problema es que la Titania que él recordaba tenía diecinueve años, no cinco. Jellal/Erza. One-shot.

**Pareja:** Jellal Fernandes-Erza Scarlet.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Fluffy, Familia.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Cuando Jellal Fernandes observó el cielo teñirse de rojo escarlata, no pudo evitar pensar en el cabello de Erza Scarlet. Era algo inevitable para él, tan común como respirar. Soltó un suspiro y se recriminó el hecho de desear ver a Erza aunque sea una fracción mínima de segundos.

Él era un criminal, ella era una heroína.

Él era oscuridad, ella era luz.

Tan opuesto y distantes que a veces Jellal pensaba que la vida era tan injusta con él, aunque comprendía que se merecía ese castigo impuesto por el destino: Podía ver a Erza cuando se le placiera la gana, pero no podía tenerla de la forma que quería.

Otro suspiro.

―Dicen que un suspiro es un beso anhelado.

Curvó la comisura de sus labios y observó a Ultear sentarse a un lado suyo. De vez en cuando no podía evitar sentir odio hacia su persona, algo que ella en el fondo sabía, pero es que pensar sobre cuán diferente sería su vida ahora si Ultear no hubiese lavado su cerebro en su momento de debilidad le hacía hervir su sangre.

Quizás ahorita fuera un valeroso mago de Fairy Tail.

Quizás ahorita estuviese haciendo una enorme misión.

Quizás ahorita pudiese caminar libremente por las calles de cualquier ciudad.

Quizás ahorita hubiera formado una hermosa familia con Erza..

―¿No tienes a más nadie a quién molestar? ―contestó él en tono ligero, sin ánimos de ofender a nadie.

―Sí, bueno… puedo molestarte a ti, a ti y a ti ―respondió ella con una sonrisa.

―¿Debería sentirme alagado?

―Por supuesto ―Ultear lo miró fijamente―. La gran Ultear está dedicándote tiempo.

Jellal rodó los ojos y pensó que, por más que esa mujer le hubiese hecho la vida añicos, no podía odiarla como tal.

―¿Dónde está Meredy? ―preguntó, buscando con la mirada a la integrante más joven de su pequeño gremio.

Antes de que Ultear pudiese responder, la chica salió de unos arbustos murmurando cosas sobre gremios oscuros incompetentes y lo muy fastidiosos que eran para su vida.

―Meredy ―suspiró Jellal al verla llegar.

―¡Jellal, Ultear! ―saludó la chica tan feliz como siempre―He logrado acabar con el pequeño recado.

El hombre asintió levemente.

―¿Fue difícil? ―preguntó la mujer adulta mientras se levantaba a abrazarla.

―No ―respondió Meredy melodiosamente―. Creo que a veces esos gremios subestiman demasiado su propio poder.

―O tal vez tú eres demasiado fuerte para ellos ―Jellal sonrió, palmeando su cabeza.

Riendo, Meredy comenzó a parlotear sobre su misión y lo mucho que en realidad la disfrutó. Ultear hacía comentarios animados para con la chica y Jellal, por su parte, se limitaba a asentir y a pensar que, a veces, le gustaría que Meredy tuviese una vida normal como cualquier adolescente de su edad se merecía.

Por supuesto, para ellos tres lo 'normal' era imposible.

Ultear nunca podría cumplir su sueño de ser como su mamá.

Meredy no podía asistir a una escuela con chicos de su edad.

Y él no podía tener lo que más anhelaba.

―Hey, Jellal, en el pueblo próximo hay un festival en honor a la diosa del matrimonio y la familia ―comenzó Meredy viéndolo con emoción―¡Quiero ir!

Pero a veces podía complacer a esa niña a quien Ultear y él hundía en su propio pozo de incertidumbre con un futuro cada vez más difícil de sobrellevar.

* * *

Jellal evitaba a toda costa los lugares concurridos por obvias razones respecto a su libertad, por ello prefirió quedarse en las adyacencias del templo y disfrutar del festival desde lejos, donde nadie lo viera. Ultear y Meredy se tomaron de mala gana aquella decisión, pero comprendieron que por más que tratasen de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, en esa oportunidad no lo lograrían, así que lo dejaron solo para que 'envejeciera en su soledad', palabras textuales de la mayor de las chicas.

―Vayan a ver si el gallo puso ―se limitó a contestarles con monotonía.

―Lo que usted diga, señor cascarrabias ―Ultear le sacó la lengua antes de tomar a Meredy de la mano y perderse en la multitud de personas que ignoraban al misterioso y recién llegado trío de encapuchados.

Después de eso, se subió en un árbol y contempló el panorama con una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia. Hacía mucho tiempo que él hubiese puesto un pie en un lugar de esos.

Y allí estaba, observando el lugar con tranquilidad, perdido en sus pensamientos sin sentido y deseoso de unirse a ese colorido espectáculo, cuando oyó un pequeño movimiento detrás de él proveniente de los arbustos. Dirigió su atención a ese sitio y observó con cierta sorpresa como una pequeño ser cubierto con una capa salía corriendo de entre el follaje, solo para tropezar con una piedra y caer al suelo de bruces.

Jellal parpadeó confundido y saltó con rapidez al lado del niño para tratar de ayudarle. En el momento que puso una mano sobre su hombro, el infante soltó una exclamación de miedo –revelando que era una niña por su tono de voz-, dejando sorprendido al hombre quien inmediatamente la retiró. Asustada, con lágrimas en los ojos y medio aturdida, la pequeña retrocedió como pudo del toque del desconocido, y terminó acorralada contra un árbol.

―N-no me haga daño ―se limitó a decir la niña, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas.

Como había comprendido que la niña estaba despavorida de miedo, Jellal se había mantenido al margen desde que ésta retrocedió a gatas lejos de él y terminó chocando contra el árbol. Soltó un suspiro y se rascó la nuca sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Supuso que lo mejor sería hacer que se calmara.

―No te haré daño ―contestó él, acercándose un poco―. Pensé que necesitabas ayuda y por eso me he acercado, pero por lo visto te he asustado mucho. Lo lamento.

Sorprendida por lo dulce y amable que sonaba la voz del extraño, la pequeña levantó un poco el rostro y lo miró con timidez.

―¿Promete que no me hará daño? ―murmuró insegura.

―Prometido ―Jellal levantó la mano―. Me llamo Jellal Fernandes ―se presentó, quitándose la capa que cubría su rostro y mostrando una sonrisa―. Dime, pequeña, ¿por qué venías corriendo?

La niña dudó un poco.

―Y-yo venía corriendo porque unos hombres malos atacaron mi aldea y se estaban llevando a los niños y mataban a los adultos.

Los ojos de Jellal se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquella horrible revelación.

_Como en los tiempos de la torre del paraíso…_, negó con la cabeza.

―Eso es horrible ―murmuró él, al recordar cuando hicieron eso ha su propia aldea donde había vivido junto a sus padres cuando era solo un pequeño.

―H-he logrado escapar de milagro ―admitió la niña―, por un momento pensé que realmente me agarrarían ―su voz se quebró en lo último y comenzó a llorar.

Suspirando, Jellal comprendió que aquello parecía más serio de lo que creía, pero no lograría sacarle nada más de momento.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―le preguntó agachándose a su altura.

La niña hipó un momento antes de murmurar un leve 'Erza'. Jellal se sorprendió de sobremanera.

―¡Que coincidencia! ―fue lo único que pudo decir ante aquella extraña casualidad―Tengo una amiga que se llama igual que tú.

―¿E-en serio?

―Así es, es una grandiosa maga ―aseguró Fernandes con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a la todapoderosa Titania―. A ver, quítate esa capa, estoy seguro que eres tan hermosa como ella. Algún día te la presentaré.

La niña se sonrojó violentamente ante aquél hombre tan bueno. Apenada, dudó si quitarse o no la capa.

―N-no creo que sea tan bonita como esa señorita Erza.

―¡Claro que sí! ―aseguró Fernandes, aliviado de que al menos ya hubiese dejado de llorar.

Observó como la niña, después de un pequeño silencio, colocaba sus manos sobre la capucha y dudaba si quitársela o no. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, el festival se oía a la lejanía, pero todo eso dejó de importarle a Jellal, quien borró su sonrisa cuando la capucha caía hacia atrás, revelando la cabeza de la niña,

―Me llamo Erza… solo Erza ―un tono lento, pausado, sincero, valiente, maduro…―. Vengo de la aldea Rosemary, la cual ha sido destruida por unos hombres malos que decían que íbamos a construir una torre ―cabello rojo y corto, ojos oscuros ―, no sé dónde me encuentro actualmente, pero creo que ya no importa. Dígame, señor Jellal, ¿me va a ayudar?

Jellal se quedó mudo ante la declaración de aquél hermoso ser que afirmaba ser Erza. Sí, eran idénticas, el único problema es que la Titania que él recordaba tenía diecinueve años, no cinco.

* * *

Hacía años que a Jellal no lo tomaban con la guardia baja, pero ese inesperado encuentro superaba todo y de no ser por toda la evidencia que tenía en sus manos actualmente, y el hecho de la apariencia de la niña, él juraría que estaba en medio de un raro y drogado sueño.

―Este fue el sitio donde desperté ―explicó la niña mientras mostraba el pequeño mini campamento que se encontraba algo apartado de la civilización―. No sé cómo llegué aquí, lo último que recuerdo es… que casi me ponen las manos encima y luego todo es negro…

Jellal asintió mientras observaba el enorme equipaje que la Erza que conocía siempre cargaba consigo, un poco más allá estaba un pequeño carruaje de madera, por acá la espada de Erza junto a su armadura con el símbolo de Fairy Tail-¿se la habría quitado para dormir?-, una bolsa de dormir, algo de comida, un pedazo de papel que indicaba alguna misión del gremio y una pequeña fogata apagada.

El hombre miró el lugar, miró a la niña que parecía incómoda ante su silencio, pensó que realmente aquello estaba sucediendo y, por un momento, la cara de Natsu Dragneel pasó por su mente al imaginárselo como responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo actualmente.

―Oye, Erza, ¿de verdad no recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí? ―preguntó, viéndola con seriedad. La aludida negó con la cabeza.

―Y-yo… ayudé a una niña a esconderse y luego… corrí para que no me atraparan…

―¿Hasta allí llegan tus recuerdos? ―Erza asintió―Comprendo… ―la analizó un momento más y suspiró.

La pócima de Hanna, lograba que el cuerpo de uno retrocediera a algún punto de su infancia. Lo que no entendía es cómo Erza, la todopoderosa, terminó en ese estado. Otra vez Natsu volvió a aparecer en su mente.

Suspiró. Ahora, ¿qué haría?

―Señor Jellal ―miró a la pequeña Erza que parecía absorta en algo―, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

En ese momento, ni Jellal mismo lo sabía.

* * *

―Creo que llevarla de vuelta a Fairy Tail es la mejor opción ―comentó Ultear mientras observaba a Meredy juguetear con Erza―. Estoy segura que allá sabrán qué hacer.

Jellal asintió y siguió viendo con preocupación a la pequeña Erza quien se reía de las ocurrencias de la más joven de su grupo. Tenía que admitir que sus amigas tenían carisma para tratar con niños, él no.

―¿A cuánto estamos de Fairy Tail?

Ultear pensó un momento.

―Creo que a dos días de allá ―al ver la cara del hombre, ella suspiró―. No lo tomes a mal, Jellal, esta es una buena oportunidad para interactuar con Erza. Además la pócima de Hannah es reversible.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―gruñó―. Es solo que… me hace recordar.

Ultear lo miró con melancolía y sonrió.

―A mí también me hace recordar de las cosas que no hice bien, pero supongo que no todos los días podemos compartir con los seres que amamos ―palmeó su hombro―. Yo daría lo que fuese por ver a mi madre aunque sea una solo vez más.

Jellal no dijo nada.

* * *

Para Erza, la situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más extraña. No solo había despertado lejos de su pueblo natal, el cual debería estar completamente destruido para ese momento, sino que también se encontraba rodeada de un grupo de extrañas personas cuyas personalidades disparejas le hacían preguntar cómo se soportaban mutuamente.

Primero estaba Ultear, una mujer exuberantemente bella que parecía sacada de una revista de las que las niñas ricas de su aldea solían y ver, pero que a ella –Erza- no dejaban siquiera tocar porque era 'huérfana' y los de su clase no merecían nada, pero la personalidad de Ultear parecía ser algo sádica, ya que torturó al pobre señor Jellal cuando lo vio aparecer con ella.

Segundo venía Meredy, notó que era la muchacha más joven del grupo. Era muy alegre, demasiado hiperactiva, saltarina, comelona, infantil y parecía disfrutar de cualquier pequeñez que se encontrara en el camino. Había sido colocada bajo su cargo mientras la señorita Ultear hablaba con el último integrante del grupo: Jellal Fernandes.

No, Erza no sabía cómo describir a Jellal, salvo que cada vez que le pillaba observándola podía jurar que lo hacía con un deje de melancolía y tristeza que la hacían querer llorar. No lo entendía, pero a veces, pequeños flashes de un niño con un tatuaje rojo se colaban en su mente, pero estaba cien por ciento segura que no lo conocía.

Lo extraño era que cada vez que juntaba las dos imágenes en su mente, la del niño y la del señor Jellal, sentía que le faltaba aire para respirar y que le oprimían el pecho con fuerza. Por último, cuando vio a la señortia Ultear y al señor Jellal hablando en susurros, algo alejados de ella, no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se veían juntos y un extraño sentimiento de rabia la invadió por completo.

No comprendía qué era lo que sucedía con ella.

Meredy la observó con fijeza, como si pudiese ver a través de ella, y sonrió.

―Erza-chan, dime, ¿cuál es tu apellido? ―Meredy habló lo suficientemente alto como captar la atención de los otros dos seres que las acompañaban. Apenas oyó aquello, Jellal alzó el rostro y esperó con paciencia.

Incómoda ante aquella pregunta, Erza desvió su mirada al suelo y sonrió.

―Erza… solo soy Erza… nunca tuve padres así que… ―se mordió el labio inferior, apenada.

―Oh, qué triste es eso ―murmuró Meredy―. Dime, Jellal, ¿qué apellido deberíamos ponerle?

El hombre parpadeó confundido.

―¿Qué?

―Bueno, ella no se puede quedar solo con un simple nombre. Piensa en un lindo apellido que ponerle ―respondió Meredy, sujetando a Erza por los hombros y llevándola hasta donde Ultear, quien sonreía al comprender las intenciones de su compañera, y Jellal, quien la miraba sin saber muy bien qué decir.

―¡Es una excelente idea! ―apoyó la morena―. Anda Jellal, apoya la idea.

El susodicho miró a Meredy, luego a Ultear y por último a Erza, quien parecía emocionada por la idea. Suspiró. En serio, esas dos… bueno… tres mujeres lo matarían algún día, pero sonrió.

―Creo que Scarlet sería uno bonito ―comentó mientras se agachaba a su nivel y tocaba el corto cabello de la niña―, es el color de tu cabello. Así nunca podré olvidarlo.

Jellal sonrió ante el sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de Erza y no pudo evitar recordar lo mucho que adoraba aquél gesto tan tímido e inocente por su parte. En cambio, Erza, con el corazón a mil por hora, le fue imposible no recordar sobre las veces que algunas niñas de la aldea hablaban sobre la existencia de un príncipe azul que fuese a rescatarlas y decían que ese joven les causaría un millar de sentimientos y sensaciones tan parecidas a las que ella sentía en ese momento.

Parecía que su turno al fin había llegado.

―S-señorita Ultear ―llamó a la morena, apartando la vista de los ojos tan penetrantes de Jellal―, ¿e-es usted la novia del señor Jellal?

La susodicha parpadeó confundida, Jellal palideció y Meredy soltó una risa.

―Pero que cosas dices, Erza-chan ―respondió la chica de cabellos rosas, la única que en realidad―¡Jellal y Ul juntos es como decir que los dragones no vuelan!

―Primero muerto antes que con ella ―murmuró Jellal inconscientemente, antes de recibir el peor golpe de su vida por parte de una enfada Ultear.

―Para nada, Erza, ese imbécil no es mi tipo ―gruñó ella mirándolo con rabia―¿Por qué la pregunta?

Erza bajó la vista, sonrojada e insegura, sin saber muy que decir.

―P-porque… ―dudó―¡me gustaría pedirle al señor Jellal que fuera el padre de mis hijos!

El minuto de silencio que prosiguió a la última declaración fue algo tenso.

Jellal contempló el rostro sonrojado de Erza y, por un momento, imaginó que la que había dicho eso fue la Erza adulta, la que siempre había amado y deseado con todo el corazón.

Suspiró, parecía que el destino le gustaba joderle la vida.

―Erza ―comenzó él, sonriéndole con melancolía―, no creo que yo sea el más indicado para eso…

―¡¿Por qué no?! ―exclamó la pequeña, ceñuda.

―Porque… ―Jellal pensó muy bien las palabras que iba a decir, pero se dio cuenta que responderle algo como: te jodí la vida, maté a Simón, soy un prófugo de la justicia, no eran tan acertadas para una niña de cinco años que acababa de proponerle algo que, en teoría, él desearía ser―yo…

―Porque cree que eres muy linda para él, Erza ―habló Ultear, cortando el monólogo interno de Jellal―, pero no te preocupes, date un par de años y te aseguro que él cumplirá ―sonrió malévolamente.

Los ojos de Erza se iluminaron ante aquella declaración, mientras Jellal miraba a Ultear con aquella cara de querer matarla. Meredy se rió explosivamente.

―¡Vamos, Erza! ―animó la niña―¡Tenemos que pensar los nombres!

Erza miró a Jellal, quien se había sonrojado y deseaba lanzarse por el acantilado más cercano y sonrió.

―Jellal ―le llamó sin la palabra señor―estoy segura que serás un gran papá.

Resignado, el hombre se sentó en una roca, observó como Meredy hablaba sobre posible nombres de niño, Ultear hablaba sobre lo lindo de la maternidad y sonrió levemente. Estaba seguro que Erza no recordaría nada después de que regresara a su estado normal, por lo que se permitió relajarse un momento, pequeño, y pensó que al menos podría vivir con un lindo recuerdo de una familia imaginaria con la mujer que amaba.

―Por cierto― volvió a hablar la niña, corriendo a sentarse en su regazo. Tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos y sonrió con timidez― nunca tuve familia, así que quiero que la mía sea numerosa.

―¿Eh? ―fue lo único que él pudo decir.

―Más de cinco, esa es mi decisión ―declaró la pequeña antes de plantar sus labios sobre los de aquél sorprendido hombre.

Fue en ese momento que Jellal comprendió lo hermoso, y probablemente aterrador, que sería la paternidad, pero no le importó. Si cambiar muchos pañales por el resto de su vida era su castigo por los pecados cometidos, bienvenido sea.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Jellal y Erza son el amor de los amores, y mataré a Mashima si no deja que terminen juntos :) *sonrisa homicida*. Solo queda un one-shot para terminar esta pequeña saga, ¿de qué creen que se trate? :O. El que adivine se lo dedicaré muajajajajajaja :). No he podido encontrar una foto bonita para la portada de este one-shot, así como en los demás U.U, si alguien ve alguna, no dude en avisarme :D.

La Saga Cinco Años consta de cinco One-shots que ya están publicados

-**Pequeño**: Al verlo allí, tan pequeño e indefenso durmiendo entre sus brazos, Lucy pensó si no era un crimen querer besar a ese niño de cinco años. Natsu/Lucy. One-shot.

-**Enano**: Ahora, ¿quién era el más enano entre los tres?: ¿Levy, Lily o el pequeño Gajeel que los miraba a punto de llorar?. Gajeel/Levy. One-shot.

-**Inocente**: Gray comprendió mientras sus labios chocaban contra los de ella que, a pesar de tener cinco años, Juvia seguía siendo la misma acosadora pervertida y él la inofensiva e inocente alma de Dios. Gray/Juvia. One-shot.

-**Hermoso**: Jellal se quedó mudo ante la declaración de aquél hermoso ser que afirmaba ser Erza. Sí, eran idénticas, el único problema es que la Titania que él recordaba tenía diecinueve años, no cinco. Jellal/Erza. One-shot.

**-Intermitente: **En una encrucijada intermitente de sentimientos donde Juvia balbuceaba sobre besos robados, Gajeel murmuraba sobe propuestas de matrimonio, Erza pensaba en nombres de niños y Natsu simplemente se limitaba a ser Natsu. One-shot.

Como siempre, Ama-chan pide reviews o.o

Ama-chan off!


End file.
